


A Monster

by TricksterInTheShadows



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jotun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterInTheShadows/pseuds/TricksterInTheShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki watches himself change into a Jotun, and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Monster

Monster

As Loki sat in the dark corner of his chambers he looked down upon his pale skin as it began to change. Slowly, from the end of his fingertips, an icy blue shade began to colour his skin. It spread at a steady pace up the back of his hand. Along with the colour, markings began to appear on his usually smooth skin. He stared at the lines as his hand began to tremble. When he pulled up his sleeve to reveille more of his Jotun form he felt a spine tingling chill engulf the room. 

The coldness of the room as then intensified as he felt the change run over his chest and heart. The room became freezing but the temperature seemed not to bother Loki. In fact, his body seemed to enjoy the lack of heat. Instantly, a look of disgust etched itself onto his features. Then he slowly lured himself to stare at the mirror in front of him.

Almost with lightning speed his hands both rushed to own his own face. His fingers trailed over the detailed markings with shaking fingers and his eyes traced his every feature, as if to check this was not just some terrible illusion. He looked into his own eyes, which had now turned a blood red, and resisted the urge to snap them shut. His gaze followed the patterns that traced into his hair line, noticing that his black hair had become longer. As he ran a hand through it he lost the will to observe his true form. His gaze slid downwards again. He could not bear to look at himself anymore. He could not believe this was all true. He could not even try to return to his Asgardian form as the truth lay sprawled out in front of him. 

He could also not prevent the ragged breath he took and the way that his hands enclosed into tight fists, his nails digging into his skin. The skin of his true form, the skin of a Jotun, the skin of a monster.

I am the monster parents tell their children about at night.


End file.
